Wolf Lumin
Wolf Lumin (Created September 22, 2003) is the founder and CEO of Lumin Enterprises, a miscellaneous role-playing products company best known for its subsidiary, LMD (Lumin Motor Division). Wolf has released several emergency role play vehicles, built tactical gear and constructed the city of Mascouten. He is one of the few remaining residents with an original account of that age and one of the first Furries to join. History Early Life Wolf came to SL in fall of 2003 along with a handful of his friends. His first avatar was the basic SL male human avatar with short black hair. Due to the cost of wearing attachments at the time, few residents wore much more than a couple accessories but one of the first things Wolf ever made was a pair of conical ears. After practicing with the build tools for several months, Wolf got a plot of land in Tehama where he built the Second Life County Sheriff's Office. This would mark the beginning of his interest in building police and public safety items as authentically as he could. 2004-2006 During this time, Wolf joined the Second Life Instructors group and held official SL workshops in building and texturing techniques. He also joined the Second Life Mentors group and could be found on Help Island from time to time. At some point in this time period, he learned the LSL scripting language though a process he termed "frankenscripting" and began to make more complex products. After much experimentation with LSL code, he started his business: Lumin Enterprises. He took periods of time off as well and was not seen for almost a year before returning and creating his first production-line vehicle, the LMD Enforcer SUV. 2007-2009 During this time, Wolf focused on expanding the LMD business, creating more emergency vehicles and starting up the Mascouten sim, striving to create a "replica inspired by Times Square not yet seen in SL." 2010 As of February 2010, Wolf has announced he is leaving SL again for an undetermined amount of time but will continue to provide customer support. 2011-2012 Wolf returned to SL in summer of 2011 declaring himself "officially retired," will be "staying far away from anything resembling work" and is only around to socialize. He stays in touch with many of the people involved in various past roleplaying cities, as well as some of the Luskwood founders. Furry Wolf Lumin is a self-proclaimed furry noted as almost always wearing his customized brown wolf furry avatar whose base avatar is provided by Luskwood Creatures. It is very rare to see him in any other avatar, although he has occasionally been seen in a white fox, quadruped lavadragon, and grey anthro dragon avatars in the past. He has used Luskwood-designed avatars since before they sold avatars commercially and shares his surname with another long-standing SL furry, Michi Lumin. Personal Life Wolf was married to Alexandre Rehnquist in November of 2006 at his beach home in the Azure Islands . He was listed as Wolf's partner until sometime in 2010. Since then, Wolf has had no partner in SL. Wolf's private home from 2006-2011 was the southeast 1/4th of the Proteus sim in the Azure Islands chain of residential sims. It was beach-themed and included his/Alex's home, Kevin Susenko's home, a Japanese Shinto shrine, Moai statue heads, a boat dock, and a hidden underground bunker which housed Lumin Enterprises' product servers. The landscaping included many tropical plants, a small inlet, a coral reef, and a gated driveway. The property was surrounded by a bamboo fence and foliage to provide neighbor privacy. Most modern LMD products were developed and built on a large platform suspended over the ocean inlet on this property. Sometime in 2011, the property was abandoned and Wolf now resides on his land holding in southwestern Lakeville. Category:People Category:Builders Category:Scripters Category:Second Life Mentors Category:Ex-mentor